liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Clan Korval
Korval Lines *yos'Phelium, the delm's blood; roughly translated by Jela as "Courier Pilot" *yos'Galan, the traders; *bel'Tarda, the subordinate Line *nor'Phelium, in service to the clan *Possible: Clan of the Tree (see below) Korval's Sigil Tree and Dragon. The name of the Dragon is Megelaar. Clan Identity *Clan Motto: Flaran Cha'menthi which means “I Dare!”Local Custom, chapter 15 *Shield: “Clan Korval's shield with its lifelike Tree-and-Dragon and bold, almost arrogant, inscription: Flaran Cha'menthi. I Dare.”Local Custom, chapter 15 *Remember who we are. We are not Solcintran. We are not derived from the Old Houses. We are Korval. Keep the Contract, protect the Tree, gather ships, survive. But never, never, never let them make you forget who you are. —Val Con yos'Phelium, Second Delm of Korval, Entry in the Delm's Diary for Jeelum Twelfthday in the Fourth Relumma of the Year Named Qin”Scout’s Progress, chapter 5, preface *The drive to excel lies at Korval's heart Alliance of Eaquals, Chap. 2 Sayings about Korval * There are fifty High Houses - and then there is Korval Alliance of Eaquals, Chap. 2 * A Dragon does not change it's nature Alliance of Eaquals, Chap. 2 * Korval is ships History *Founded by M. Jela Granthor's Guard. *Founding members Cantra yos'Phelium Clan Torvin and Tor An yos'Galan Clan Alkia. *("Korval" is a combination of T orv'''in and '''Al k'ia) *Korval is ships *Korval is also bound to The Tree Jelaza Kazone (roughly - Jela's Promise/Dream/Contract/Fulfillment) based on a promise Cantra's partner, M Jela, made to the ''Ssussdriad, as The Tree's species is known, when he was stranded on its last home planet. *The founding of Clan Korval is described in Crystal Dragon, chapters 30 and 31. *Shan gives another briefer account of the founding of the Clan, which differs somewhat in the details, in Conflict of Honors, Shipyear 65, Tripday 143, Second Shift. *The circumstances under which Line bel'Tarda was later brought into the Clan are described in "Heirloom". *From Bechimo's Rules Search: “Tree-and-Dragon” Results: Mark designating Clan Korval, Liaden kin group comprised of founding Lines yos'Phelium and yos'Galan; bel'Tarda later incorporated as minor Line. ALSO Registered Trade Mark of Clan Korval, operating as Korval Trade, Tree-and-Dragon Family, Dragontree Ltd. NEW: Surebleak Clan Loop Unlimited. No Warnings are associated with this Mark.? 15 Primary Clan Houses *Korval's home on Liad is the valley named Valcon Berant'a ("Dragon's Price"), which was part of the payment given to Cantra and Tor An when Liad was first settled. The valley is situated just north of Solcintra city.Carpe Diem, ch 6 There are two clan houses in Korval's valley. *Jelaza Kazone, home of line yos'Phelium, is the original clan-home, built around The Tree from which it takes its name. Jelaza Kazone translates to Jela's Promise/Dream/Contract/Fulfillment.Plan B *The other clanhouse is Trealla Fantrol, located closer to town at the mouth of the valley. Trealla Fantrol is the home of line yos'Galan.Local Custom, ch 19 **(The meaning of Trealla Fantrol appears to be unstated.) *Trealla Fantrol "was ''house''' writ large, bold, and proud....She might have supposed it to be a mercantile center or a building attached to an university....Our mother taught that, in the past, it was also a fortress, guarding the mouth of our valley." Mouse & Dragon, ch 8 *Korval off-world: See Surebleak page for details Clan Safe House *Hideaway Home: Runig's Rock, aka "The Rock" *All quotes below are from the short story "Hidden Resources" Hidden Resources, published in "Halfling Moon" and in "A Liaden Universe Constellation" volume 2 *A safe place for vulnerable clan members , especially children, used during operation "Plan B" *An asteroid, most likely *"A pilot of Korval had found it — the place and the Rock -- and so another pilot might also." *"It was an odd eddy of space they sat in, and far out from usual traffic. Still, they were not hidden, only inconveniently located." *"Luken had walked the rock for the third and last time during his shift." *"The screens showed the docking bay, live, feeds of near space..." *Possibly a cave? "She Kareen frowned at the screen. Shall we take to the ship?" Korval on Surebleak *On Surebleak, Jelaza Kazone stands a distance from Surebleak City, but the crown of The Tree is visible from the port.Skyblaze The drive takes an hour by taxi cab, from the port to Jelaza Kazone. Neogenesis **The nearest neighbor is Yulie Shaper, a farmer. Moon on the HillsGhost Ship *Shan yos'Galan and Priscilla are buying an island from Yulie Shaper, for the yos'Galan house site. Twin saplings from The Tree will be planted on the island. Dragon in Exile, epilogue *Pat Rin yos'Phelium (Boss Conrad) lives on Blair Road with his lifemate Natesa, his son Quin, his foster-father Luken bel'Tarda (until he found a suitable apartment), his "head hand" Cheever McFarland, door security Gwince, butler Mr. pel'Tolian, Cook (makes fine shortbread), etc. *Lady Kareen yos'Phelium lives on the corner of Dudley Avenue and Farley Lane, along with her colleagues Professor Kamele Waitley and Scout historian vey'Loffit. Her cook is Esil Lang. For security, she has Hazenthull Explorer, and "head hand" Gert Jazdak, bodyguards Dafydil (Dilly) and Amiz, etc. Dragon in Exile, ch. 17 *Nova yos'Galan lives on Blair Road with her son Syl Vor, her foster daughter Kezzi of The Bedel (occasionally), her security chief /"hand" Mike Golden, the cook Beck, general duty 'hand Gavit, and various house staff. Necessity's Child *Luken bel'Tarda lives in an apartment across from Audrey's House of Joy,Dragon in Exile, chapter 27 managing The Carpet Emporium and Port Annex Rugs. ''Dragon in Exile, ch 4 He spends time across the street with AudreyDragon in Exile, ch 2 Members Line yos'Phelium * Aelliana Caylon (F) -- b. 1335originally of Clan Mizel (Birin Caylon's middle daughter''Scout's Progress'', ch 1), Lifemate of Daav yos'Phelium, mother of Val Con, Honored Scholar of Sub-rational Mathematics * Bindrea yos'Phelium (F) -- Delm in a time before Trealla Fantrol was built.Carpe Diem, ch 49 * Cantra yos'Phelium (F) -- 1st Delm. Founding head of the Line. Pilot of Quick Passage on the Great Migration, Cantra is an Aelantaza from Tanjalyre Institute''Crystal Dragon'', ch 6 * Chi yos'Phelium (F) -- 84th Delm. Identical twin sister to Petrella yos'Galan. Mother to Kareen and Daav. Deceased on Ganjir. * Daav yos'Phelium (M) -- 6th Delm.Local Custom, ch 32 First of his Line to bear the name Daav. Eba yos'Phelium's delm''Local Custom'', ch 28 (and also her thodelm? unclear) * Daav yos'Phelium (M) -- 85th Delm. b. 1325 Lifemated to Aelliana CaylonMouse and Dragon. Father to Val Con & Theo Waitley, Cha'leket to Er Thom yos'Galan, onagrata of Kamele Waitley, Fourth of his Line to bear the name Daav, Scout Captain, later also known as Scholar Jen Sar Kiladi''Mouse an Dragon'', ch 21 * Del Ben (or Del Ban) yos'Phelium (M) -- His misdeeds against Line bel'Tarda required a major Balancing which included bel'Tarda being brought under the Dragon's wing."Heirloom" * Danise bel'Tara (F) -- Luken bel'Tarda's eldest daughter. (Dragon in Exile, Ch 2) * Eba yos'Phelium (F) -- In the time of the first Daav, she was publicly flogged by her thodelm, who was also her cha'leket -- that being the least undesirable course of action left open to them by the Clan's enemies. The subsequent Balancing took seven years and resulted in the deaths of all those responsible. * Edil yos'Phelium (?) -- Delm, with lifemate Var Ond ter'Asten.Dragon in Exile, ch 10 * Inas Bhar (F) -- b.1355, Skardu in a Terran sector. Third daughter of Scholar Reyman Bhar. >t age 13 (in 1368) after avenging her fathers death, she sought the sanctuary of the Juntavas with whom she later becomes a Judge.Veil of the Dancer AKA: Natesa the Assassin, she assists Pat Rin yos'Phelium to go underground during Plan B.Plan B Becomes Lifemate of Pat Rin on Surebleak. Hidden Resources * Jen Sin yos'Phelium (M) -- The best Korval pilot of his generation, he was ordered home from the Scouts by his delm to serve the necessities of his clan, and in that service he was lost."The Space at Tinsori Light" * Jeni yos'Phelium (?) -- 9th Delm. Donated land and building for the establishment of the Scout Academy.Scout's Progress, ch 9 * Kareen yos'Phelium (F) -- b. 1313 Pat Rin's mother; Daav's sister; Liad's foremost authority on the Code. Not a pilot.Local Custom, ch 7 Also known as The Right Noble Lady Kareen yos'Phelium, Patron of the Solcintra Poetry Society, Founder of the League to Preserve the Purity of the Language and Chairperson Emeritus of the Embassy of Form''A Day At The Races'' * Ker Lin yos'Phelium (M) -- Delm in the 7th century, following his aunt Rinoka. A Seer, who foresaw the outlines of his life as a young man: Scout, lifemate, Delm. Died c. Standard Year 680.Carpe Diem, ch 24 * Kin Dal yos'Phelium (M) -- Father of the identical twins, Chi yos'Phelium and Petrella yos'Galan.Local Custom, ch 31 * M. Jela Granthor's Guard (M) -- Soldier, Cantra's partner and co-pilot and the father of her son. Rescued The Tree from it's dying home-planet, died before the founding of Korval, but he brought the founding members of the clan together and gave them their purpose, and he is officially recognized as the clan's Founder. * Miri Robertson (F) -- b. 1365 on Surebleak, Mercenary soldier, retired. Half of the Current Delm with her lifemate Val Con. Mother to Talizea. Member, by genetics, of the Tiazan line of clan Erob, daughter of Kati Tayzin and Chock Robertson.Fighting Chance * Pat Rin yos'Phelium (M) -- b. 1354Was six in 1361, page 179, Ch 25, Local Custom. Thus yob is 1354. not 1351 as erroneously shown on the Timeline. Son and heir of Kareen, fox-faced with brown hair and wide brown eyes. At age 6 was fostered with Luken bel'TardaLocal Custom ch7. Failed piloting exam 5 times: the first three times because of his mother influence, the other two because he had lost confidence in himself. Lord of the Dance. Father of Quin.Hidden Resources. Becomes known as Boss Conrad on Surebleak, earns a Pilot license, and gains a lifemate: Inas Bhar, AKA Natesa. . * Quin yos'Phelium (M) -- b. c1379 Pat Rin's son and heir, 2nd class pilotIn Ghost Ship Ch 29 Theo realizes that Quin already holds a 2d class ticket though he was younger than she had been when she had been sponsored to Anlingdin Academy. (See Fledgling) and Padi is younger still. * Rinoka yos'Phelium (F) -- Delm in the 7th century, preceding her nephew Ker Lin. * Talizea yos'Phelium (F) -- Miri and Val Con's heir. b. 1393 on Surebleak. * Theonna yos'Phelium (F) -- Delm in Standard Year 1143, oversaw the disposition of Tactical Defense Pods 72 to 83.Plan B, ch 30 "I fear her orbit was more erratic than most. To her credit, she did bring the clan through a field thick with thorns, with scarcely a scratch... It may have been that she had flashes of long-sight among her delusions. Certainly, that would account for the overall success of her stewardship."Ghost Ship, ch 40 * Val Con yos'Phelium (M) -- 2nd Delm. First of his Line to bear the name Val Con,Scout's Progress, ch 5 which comes from the Liaden word for "dragon". Only son of Cantra and Jela. * Val Con yos'Phelium (M) -- 86th Delm, with his lifemate Miri Robertson. Father to Talizea. Scout Commander and former Agent of Change, seventh of his Line to bear the name Val Con.Carpe Diem, ch 29 b. 1362 * Var Ond ter'Asten (?) -- Lifemate and delmae of Edil yos'Phelium.Dragon in Exile, ch 10 * Wayr yos'Phelium (F) -- Delm in 1283, when a contract-marriage between Erob and Korval produced a child for yos'Galan; left a reminder message about the next contract being due in three generation. Shan calls her "Great-great-great Aunt Wayr yos'Phelium".Plan B, ch 5 Line yos'Galan * Anne Davis (F) -- 1327-1382 Lifemate of Er Thom; thodelmae; Mother of Shan, Nova and Anthora, scholar of comparative linguistics. * Anthora yos'Galan (F) -- b. 1366 Dramliza, possibly the most powerful on the planet. Youngest sister of Shan and Nova; lifemate to Ren Zel dea'Judan. Cousin to Val Con. Flutter headed, by her own admission. * Dan Art yos'Galan (?) -- Only survivor of a catastrope that overtook the ship Zipper in the 7th century of the Standard Calendar. * Er Thom yos'Galan (M) -- 1325-1383 Son of Petrella; Thodelm; Lifemate of Anne Davis, Cha'leket to to Daav, father of Shan, Nova and Anthora, Captain and Master Trader of Dutiful Passage. * Larin yos'Galan (F) -- Mother of the identical twins, Chi yos'Phelium and Petrella yos'Galan. A Healer. * Lisha yos'Galan (F) -- A Master Trader; a contemporary of Del Ben yos'Phelium, it was she who discovered his misdeeds. * Mik yos'Galan (M) -- b. 1392 Heir of Anthora. Fraternal twin to Shindi yos'Galan.I Dare, chapter 45 * Nova yos'Galan (F) -- b. 1362 Shan and Anthora's sister, was First Speaker until the Ring was taken up by Val Con. * Padi yos'Galan (F) -- b. c1380 Shan's heir.In Ghost Ship Ch 29 Theo realizes that Quin already holds a 2d class ticket though he was younger than she had been when she had been sponsored to Anlingdin Academy. (See Fledgling) and Padi is younger still. * Petrella yos'Galan (F) -- Thodelm. Identical twin sister to Chi yos'Phelium. Mother to Sae Zar and Er Thom. Captain and Master Trader of Dutiful Passage .Pilot of Korval. Brought back word of the deaths of Chi and Sea Zar on Ganjir, wounded. * Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza (F) -- b. 1359, Captain of Korval's trade ship Dutiful PassageI Dare, ch 43, lifemate to Shan yos'Galan, Witch (healer and dramliz equivalent talents), native of the planet Sintia where she was "Moonhawk-in-Training" before she was cast out of the Temple * Ren Zel dea'Judan (M) -- b. 1369"The Updated But Partial Liaden Universe® Time Line", Adventures in the Liaden Universe #8, originally of Clan Obrelt, lifemate to Anthora yos'Galan, fist class pilot''Changeling, dramliza, first mate on Dutiful Passage''I Dare, ch 43. * Sae Zar yos'Galan (M) -- b. 1313Kareen yos'Phelium tells Kamele in 'Dragon in Exile' that he was her year mate. Son of Petrella, elder brother of Er Thom. A'thodelm, Master Trader, d. 1355 on Ganjir. Given Thodelm's grace to postpone marrying and producing an heir, with the result that his genes were lost to the clan by his untimely death. * Shan yos'Galan (M) -- b. 1357''Local Custom'', ch 10 on Terran Planet University''Local Custom'', ch 5, Master Pilot, Master Trader and for many years Captain''Conflict of Honors'', ch 7''Plan B'', ch 5 of Dutiful Passage, Healer, Lifemate to Priscilla Mendoza, Thodelm of yos'Galan, son of Er Thom and Anne, brother of Nova and Anthora, father of Padi, Val Con's cousin and foster brother. * Shindi yos'Galan (F) -- b. 1392 Heir of Anthora. Fraternal twin to Mik yos'Galan.I Dare, chapter 45 * Syl Vor yos'Galan (M) -- b. 1384 Nova's son and heir.Necessity's Child, Chs 7 and 21 * Tor An yos'Galan (M) -- Founding head of the Line. Co-pilot of Quick Passage on the Great Migration. Line bel'Tarda * Luken bel'Tarda (M) -- b. 1315. Sandy haired, buff - good humored face. A Master Merchant, in the business of rugs. Excellent sense of space as applied to interior design. Good humored, wins friends in both the Port and City. Becomes foster father of six year old Pat Rin yos'Phelium in 1360. Has at least two children (possibly counting Pat Rin as one): when he volunteered to contract marry Syntebra el'Kemin, he told Korval that another child would be no hardship as "the eldest is away at school more often than she's home nowadays"Local Custom, ch 39 Has a daughter named Danise, who has a younger sister who may or may not also be Luken's daughter.Dragon in Exile, ch 2 Moved to Surebleak with Clan Korval in Standard Year 1393 (I DARE). He sells rugs in Port City, Surebleak, and enjoys an intimate relationship with Audrey (DRAGON in EXILE). Line Unclear * Tocohl Lorlin is accepted into the clan by Val Con & Miri, but line is not mentioned.Dragon in Exile, ch 23 **Tocohl's "father" Jeeves may also be a type of clan member, but this was not stated explicitly in his book, "Intelligent Design" short story.Intelligent Design, in Liaden Universe Constellation volume 3 * Dubbed nor'Phelium as house guards directly serving the clan and under the protection of Tree and Dragon: Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull (Neogenesis) -- (Diglon assumed nor'Phelium) Tree-Kin, Clan of the Tree *Neighbor Yulie Shaper was given a small shoot from The Tree to plant at his farm, in Dragon in Exile.Dragon in Exile Weeks later, in Neogenesis, Miri, Val Con, Aelliana and Daav discuss the idea of creating a new clan designation: The Clan of the Tree. This will allow the clan to grow in number. Everyone who is accepted by The Tree and receives a seedpod and a sapling would become part of Korval's extended clan, called tree-kin: **"Val Con said, taking up the thread again, “we have here, as my lady points out, the opportunity to create a clan by design. In fact, she makes the argument that the Tree has shown us the way, by giving Yulie Shaper both a sapling and a pod, making him, if you will, Tree-kin."Neogenesis **An offspring of Tree grows on planet Lytaxin, near the clanhouse of Clan Erob, descendants of Rule Tiazan. Old Delm Erob used the term "tree-kin" several years earlier: "I'll tell you plain, Korval. It's no joy to see you at this time, tree kin though we be."Plan B Korval Ships * Spiral Dance - Cantra yos'Phelum's courier ship * Quick Passage - Lead ship of the Exodus, given to Cantra by the military, resting now at the base of Jelaza Kazone * Pale Wing - a Korval trade ship * Dutiful Passage - Korval's flagship and main trade ship * Ride the Luck - courier ship * Tarigan -- Originally a Scout survey ship, now with upgrades and modifications Neogenesis References Category:Clan Korval Category:Clans